Mizuki is Ticklish?
by AngelUchiha-Chan
Summary: This is a short little side story hope you like it. Just the Evans sibling hanging out.


**Hey everyone Angel-chan here and her is a little side story for my series hope you like.**

Mizuki is ticklish?

It was sunny in Death City and now alone in her shrine since Kevin was out hanging out with Kid and Black*Star. Mizuki was in the living room looking at the picture of her and her half-sibling older brother Soul. "It's been a while since I saw soul; maybe I should pay him a visit." She thought to herself. "I might as well see how my half-brother doing." She said getting up from the floor, walking to the door and putting on her boots. After she puts on her boots and walked out the door and locked it. She started walking to Soul and Maka apartment. It took about twenty to thirty minutes to get to her brother's apartment and walked to their door and knocked on it. When she knocked on the door and heard some footstep near the door. Soul opened the door and was a little surprised to her. "Hey Mizuki I'm a bit surprised to see you." He said giving her a hug. "Sorry I just dropped by" She said hugging him back. "It's alright I was about to call you anyway come in." Soul said moving out of the way so Mizuki could walk in. When she walked in the apartment, taken off her boots and siting on the couch in the living walked to the living room and sat next to half-sister and turned on the television. "How are you doing, Mizuki?" soul asked. "I'm swell and you?" she replied. "I'm doing fine" Soul replied looking at the television. Both of them started watching TV and it's been about ten minutes and soul started to look at Mizuki for a while. She turned her head and saw him looking at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" She said a little confused. "No" he said turning his head back to the TV. "Okay?" she said also turning her head back to the TV. "I wonder if she's ticklish?" he thought himself. Soul started to move his fingers near Mizuki's side and poked her. Once she felt the poke and squealed and jumped a little. Soul started to smirk a little and poked her again in the same place. Mizuki squealed and jumped again. "Stop it soul" she said giggling. "Mizuki Evans?" soul said looking at his half-sister. "Yes, Soul Eater Evans?" she said also looking at him. "Are you ticklish?" he said scooting near her. "N-no I'm not" she said nervously scooting back.

She slowly stood up backed away from him while soul also got up walked toward her and started to wiggle his fingers scaring Mizuki more. "You don't have to do this soul" she said hesitating in her voice. Then all of a sudden he pinned her down on the floor and started tickling her sides. She started to giggle "Heh s-soul stops it" she said between giggles. "This is too fun" he said still tickling her. "Now to switch it up a bit" he said now tickling her bellybutton and armpit. When he did that she started squirming around and to burst out laughing. "Stop it Please i-I'm really ticklish there!" she said between laughter tears was coming out her eyes. Then all of a sudden Mizuki started to sit up and try to pin soul herself and started to tickle soul herself. Soul trying to hold his laughter she tried tickling his sides he only chuckled but not laughing after about trying for ten minutes she gave up. "it was worth a try." She said with a smile on her.

She got off of him and sat on the floor and went back from watching tv again. Soul was still looking at Mizuki and thought for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden soul have Mizuki a kiss on the cheeks which made her blush even more. "What was that for, Soul" she said touching the cheek he kissed with her hand. "What? Is it wrong to kiss my sister on the cheek" he said patting her on the head laughing. Then all of a sudden she grabbed soul by the callor of his shirt and kissed him in the mouth and let go of him and looked him. Soul was shocked when she kissed him and blushing. Mizuki bursted out laughing and falling on her side holding her stomach. "T-the look on your face is priceless" she said still laughing kicking her feet. "What the hell was that!?" Soul said catching Mizuki's left foot and put in a headlock. "Cause I love you and your the best brother I could ever had." She said smiling. Soul smiles back at her and said "I could say the same for you and I know the rest your body is ticklish I wonder if your feet are ticklish as well" he said tickling her foot. Mizuki started laughing again and rolling around while soul tickling her foot. " Hahahah N-nohoho stoop it!" She laughed between words. Soul still kept on tickling her. Mizuki tried her best to get away but he dragged her back. "Ahahahah S-stop please I-I can't b-breath" she said gasping for breath and tears coming out of her eyes. After about thirty mintues of tickle tourte his half-sibling he finally stop. Mizuki was breathing heavily and soul pulled her up and hugged her. "I love you too" he said with a smile. He let go of her looked back at the tv. "Hey soul?" She said truning back to him. "Yeah Mizuki?" He replied. "Can I stay over for tonight?" She said blushing with her glossy red eyes. "Sure we can sleep in my room tonight" he said patting her head. "Yay I get to sleep with big brother" she said hugging him.

**That's it everyone hope you like it the next chapter will be up soon I promise. This is Angel- Chan signing off. :3**


End file.
